


Yours Truly, The Commuter

by Frederic



Category: Show By Rock!! (Anime)
Genre: Hand Job, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 19:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4071637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frederic/pseuds/Frederic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shuzo decides dropping in on Rom in the thick of chaotic, early morning public transport is the perfect way to catch up with an old friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yours Truly, The Commuter

Shuzo kept his head low as he darted through the crowd, the hood of his jacket pulled close to his head, flattening his pointed ears. There was a spring in his step as he was finally putting his scheme into action after having it on the back-burner for a few months. An ultra popular star was cursed with a full schedule, it couldn’t be helped.

He passed between one train car to the next, weaving between oblivious groups of passengers until his eyes finally locked on to his target.

Standing off to the side of an aisle was a tall, firmly built man in a business suit. The juxtaposition of slicked down blonde hair and glasses atop a dark, athletic body looked positively alluring in the light of early morning that streamed in from the windows, broken occasionally as the train passed by tall buildings.

Shuzo took a moment to admire the sight from afar. The well-tailored fabric of the suit accented Rom’s broad shoulders all the way down to his muscular calves. Shuzo licked his lips, eyes narrowed in barely-contained mirth behind his aviators. Oh, how he was going to enjoy this.

He made his way behind Rom, standing with his arms casually at his sides, letting his knuckles graze Rom’s ass with the subtle movements of the train. Just the normal effects of gravity, really, there was no ill intent behind it. The train was crowded, nearly everyone was touching someone else. Everyone knew personal space didn’t exist on MIDI City’s public transport.

Satisfied that Rom wasn’t suspicious, Shuzo grew bolder. He pressed his front to Rom’s back, so close he could smell the spice of his cologne. As tempting as it was to simply wrap his arms around the man in front of him, Shuzo had a far different goal. He was a greedy boy and wouldn’t be satisfied with something as small as a simple embrace.

Working up the resolve to go for it, Shuzo snaked one of his slender arms to the front of Rom’s trousers, giving the concealed cock a gentle squeeze in greeting. That earned a dissatisfied growl from Rom, the deep noise reverberating against Shuzo’s chest.

One look down was all it took for Rom to place who was behind the unwanted advances.

“Shu…” His voice was a gravelly whisper.

“No fun. You weren’t supposed to guess so early on.” The impish smile he wore was audible in the lilt of his voice. “You aren’t going to make me stop are you?”

No answer. Well, at least he hadn’t told him to fuck off.

Shuzo deftly unbuttoned Rom’s pants, dipping a few fingertips into the waistband of his boxers ever so teasingly as his other hand ventured up under his dress shirt to feel along sturdy muscle.

“I miss fooling around with you.” Shuzo said in an over dramatic pout.

Still no answer. Fine, if that was how it was going to be…

Shuzo went for it, hand diving swiftly into Rom’s warm underwear to grab around the girth of his impressive cock. God, how he missed taking it into himself during their teenage trysts; his mouth, his ass, any way he could have it.

He started pumping it at an even pace, tightening his grip near the head, pleased to feel it twitching to life beneath his touch. The velvety skin of Rom’s thick member grew slick to the touch as he got excited and sweatier as a result of Shuzo’s ministrations.

Shuzo nuzzled his face against Rom’s neck, peppering small kisses along the brown expanse just above his crisp shirt collar. He began to purr loud, making sure Rom knew exactly how much he was enjoying himself.

He trailed his fingers down Rom’s stomach, earning a shudder in response, as he brought his other hand into his pants as well. His fingertips now danced over the slit in Rom’s swollen head, making a mess with the precum that oozed out.

“Too bad the train is always so crowded, huh? I’d love to suck you off right now. Bet it tastes nice since you just took a shower. Not to say that I don’t enjoy your flavor after you’ve been out playing all day too.”

“Shut up, Shu… Just go back to jacking me off and get this over with. I don’t want to hear another word from you.”

Shuzo tsked. “So bossy.” But he wasn’t going to turn down an opportunity to make Rom cum.

He got back to work, cupping his hand near the head in preparation for Rom’s load as he worked his other hand swiftly, reveling in the feeling of the thick skin gliding over the rock hard shaft.

Rom shut his eyes tight, biting down on his lower lip to stifle any noises that might try to escape as he came hard into Shuzo’s waiting hand. Shuzo was sure to take care of him, stroking him nice and tight through his orgasm, milking out every last drop before withdrawing his hand and bringing it to his mouth. He laughed against Rom’s ear before licking his hand clean, savoring the tangy flavor.

“That was fun. I hope you have a nice day at work.” He made to leave, but turned back to Rom with wide eyes when he was roughly grabbed about the wrist. Now it was Rom’s turn to smirk as he forced Shuzo into a deep tongue kiss that left the boy breathless.

“Don’t ever ride the train again.”

“Y-yes Rom. Never again. Promise.”


End file.
